Baby, It's Cold Outside
by OBluver
Summary: This is just a fluffy oneshot that I thought was appropriate for the Christmas Season!


He heard the noise faintly at first but as he started down the stairway that led to the common room it became louder. It was Christmas Eve and almost all of the student body was gone home to be with their families. During the war many families thought that their children would be safer at home, and this included the Weasly family. With Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Gryffindors gone all that was left in the house was Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Normally this would be fine for Harry. He didn't like people, and during the holidays he would much rather be alone with his close friends. Of course he was inviter to stay at the Weasley's but he opted out because of the fact that he didn't want to be around a lot of people. And during the holidays the Weasley house was filled to the brim.

Though the lack of people was welcome it was also unnerving. That's why on this particular the noise drifting up from the common room was enough to put him on edge.

"**I really can't stay… I've got to go 'way"**

Harry stopped in his tracks 'Who is that?'he thought. It was the most beautiful singing he had ever heard. 'Did someone I not know about stay behind?' 

"**This evening has been… so very nice" **

He recognized the song as one his Aunt Petunia used to play around Christmas time. He could remember the song well because it had been one of Petunia's favorites. He probably still knew all the words.

"**My mother will start to worry"**

As he inched closer his anticipation grew even larger. He needed to see this mystery person. As he ascended the bottom of the staircase '_Very subtly of course"_ his heart sped up. His eyes searched the dark common room for his mystery singer until the voice drew him to the couch.

"**My father will be pacing the floor"**

He thought he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. There sitting on the common room couch, book in hand, was Hermione. Harry's heart leapt into his throat at the sight of her. _'This was _not what I was expecting'

"**So I'd really better scurry"**

He had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. Sure he knew that Hermione was pretty but he had never seen her look like that. Her hair, instead of being up in it's usually messing bun, was splayed out and soft curls gently fell around her face like she was an angel. Instead of her usually baggy clothes she was wearing some sort of night… thing. 'God help me right now if I ever see her in that thing again.'He thought, trying to control the images running through his mind. The firelight, though, was what got him. Her normally caramel skin was glowing as the gentle beams of light softly caressed her skin. Hermione, oblivious to what was happening, kept singing.

"**Well, maybe just a half a drink more"**

"_Put some records on as I pour."_

Harry found himself singing softly along under his breath as the words to the old song came back to him. He knew he shouldn't be there, but he just couldn't seem to draw himself away from her. This was a Hermione he had never seen before.

"**You know the neighbors might think"**

"_But baby, it's bad out there"_

"**What's in this drink?"**

"_No cabs to be had out there"_

He knew this wasn't smart. He should just go back up to his dormitory and forget this whole thing. He didn't want to forget the way Hermione's skin glowed in the firelight, or the way her hair looked when it was down, and he would die before he forgot the way her voice sounded. 'I'm beginning to sound a lot like Ron' 

Yes, his other best friend did have a crush on Hermione; a big crush actually. That was the reason Hermione stayed behind actually. The Weasley's had offered to let her stay with them also, but she politely declined because she said she wanted to keep Harry company. But later that night she had confided in Harry that she felt awkward spending so much time with Ron after she shot him down. Harry gulped. 'I shouldn't do this for both Ron and my sake' and with that he became a little louder.

"**I wish I knew how"**

"_Your eyes are like starlight now"_

"**To break this spell"**

"_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"_

Hermione was stirring now. He could tell that she knew someone was there now. He watched as she slowly looked around for her duet partner. She continued on the hope that she could find the source. Harry moved quietly to the corner of the staircase that flooded in shadows as not to be seen.

"**I ought to say no, no, no sir"**

"_Mind if I move a little closer"_

"**At least I'm gonna say that I tried"**

"_What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?"_

She got up now. As she headed around the couch to where the stairs were Harry's heart began to race and his head was filling with ideas of what he was going to do. But wasn't until Hermione got closer that all of that went out the window.

"**I really can't stay"**

She sang slow and cautiously as if waiting to see what would happen.

"_Baby its cold outside"_

Harry sang in the strongest voice he knew as he emerged from the shadows revealing himself to Hermione. She looked at him with a stunned face.

"I thought you were asleep." She said quickly her voice quiet and self conscience.

"Have you always sung like that?" Harry knew it was a stupid question but he asked it anyways. She looked at him no longer with surprise but now with anger.

"You know you can't just barge in on a person's private moments I mean…" But she was interrupted by a pair of lips being planted on hers. The kiss was slow and tentative, and as they pulled apart Harry looked into her eyes and knew.

"Hey Hermione next time you want to sing in the common room tell me ok". She leaned in and kissed him with the most love she could imagine.

"Only if you promise to be watching"

"Deal"


End file.
